James Warhawk
Full Name James Warhawk Level 40 Guild None Home Island/Birthdate New York December 10, 1719 Occupation Royal Marine Corps (Formerly), EITC Spectre (Formerly), Mercenary/Privateer (Currently) Personality James is a massive specimen of a man who usually is known for being quite aggressive, hostile, and resorting to violence whenever possible. He is very angry alot of the time, and only finds happiness during the bitterness of war. Although he posseses great leadership skills (he was at one point a Sergeant in the Royal Marines), he is very insubordinate and was demoted for his actions against his superiors. He has a hatred of authority, and is very independent usually to the point of animosity. He is the type of man you want on your side during a fight, and is extremely well-suited for war. Life Part One:Early Life Quotes *"Billy, It's time." Said before every conflict with Billy Snoopensnob. *"Lets talk this over a nice warm gun, shall we?" Said in the first peace meeting between Assassin & Co. and United Royal Navy (May have been another Navy guild) *"If we Jolly roger wants us to live as peasants, so shall he!" Said in the very first invasion of Port Royal *"Billy, It's about time I told you something, I have a pet liger, and he ate your hat." *"You know Billy, a day without sunshine is like, you know, night." *"Billy, don't you get it? It's like this. A waffle is like a pancake with a syrup trap." *More coming soon... Family Father: ??? Mother: ??? Uncle: ??? Aunt: ??? Brothers/Sister: ??? Cousins:??? Daughter:??? ﻿Information * James stands at 6'5'', the tallest and most muscular member of Echo Company during his EITC days.'' *James' role during his Echo Company days was the Heavy Gunner, and he wielded a blunderbuss *James is a proud member of The Clerics *More coming soon... Weapons/Equipment Plaguefire Blade-Rare. A nice cursed blade that took me hours to get Spinecrest Sword-Famed. Most powerful weapon in my possession so far Assassin's Cutlass- Famed. I use this mainly for fighting living creatures and enemies. Seafang Cutlass-Rare.- My personal favorite sword Masterwork Broadsword-Famed. My best Broadsword Bush Master Pistol- Famed. used for pvp's mainly Royal Sabre-Rare. A sword I picked up off of a Duke I killed in a duel Shadow Stalker Repeater- Rare. my most used gun Darkfire Cutlass- rare. love the flames Lost World Sea Chart- famed. I am the only person I know with this. It was randomly taken out of the game Privateers Bayonet- famed. used for long range Royal Blunderbuss- common. good at dark hart Soldier's Broadsword-Common. An excellent sword for any soldier as myself Combat Dagger- Until i get War Dagger Pirate Doll- Good for using against Dartan Stats Staff: 18 Shooting: Mastered Cannon: 21 Sailing: 24 Sword: Mastered Doll: 22 Dagger: 20 Potions: 13 Grenade: 16 Navy Cannon Defense Wave: lvl 31 Fishing:19 Friends Billy Snoopensnob- First Mate, Best Comrade, Adopted Brother. Best friend in real life and the game Colt Graves- An old friend, in Ocean Gods, unfortunatley I haven't seen him in forever. Dog O'Hawk-A crazy war loving fool Francis Bluehawk- A brother (in game) of mine. Great leader, who rules with an iron fist. Proud to serve under him Jack Swordmenace-A great friend and better leader Curycoo- You better know who she is LaMario- I was in Twilight Coven with him. Funny stuff. Johnny Warvane- A friendly pirate who is also good as a mentor, also WAS in Spania with me Nick Bladekidd- Second Person I met with two lost swords. Girintina Origin Forme- Looking for the vice admirals cutlass? Zachary- A fellow wiki editor and great voodoo master anand mentor Matthew Fireskull- Old friend from the Francis Brigade. (Formerly friend, before he wene insane and is hi7878) George Treasurestealer- Good pal from back in the day Stpehen- Sup fool Kat Bluebonnet- First person I met with two lost swords. Records Most Rare Weapon Found: Spinecrest Sword Highest Enemy Defeated Alone Without Healer: El Patron Best PVP Score: 19:0 Highest Jump: Over the top of Tortuga Montain (middle one) Most GM's found in one day:7 Ships Black Nemesis, War Galleon Pictures To be added Trivia * * *The Black Nemesis is James' War Galleon, named after the Black Nemesis, the ship you were able to command in the cancelled game, POTC: Armada of the Damned. * * Interview With James Warhawk (These questions were asked by Christopher Warkidd to James Warhawk on 4/9/12. This is a legit Q&A that started at 4:15 that day.) Chirstopher Warkidd: Hello James. James Warhawk: Hi. Chris: Thank you for letting me interview you. James: You are my best friend. Chris: Yeah. James: Yeah. Chris: Well. I should probably ask a question. James: That would be good. Chris: What is your favorite color? James: Burgandy. Chris: Why is your name James? James: HAHAHAHA what type of question is that? Chris: (Laughs) Haha. Its an important question, I'm sure someone wants to know. James: I was named James Warhawk because of James Bond. Chris: What is your favorite band? James: Like a music artist? Chris: Yeah. James: The London Royal band. Chris: You mean King Arthur's Circle? James: Yeah that's them. Chris: Favorite tune? James: Who says tune? Haha Chris: I don't know. James: The Jazz Flute Symphony. Chris: What number? James: 007 Chris: What's your favorite instrument? James: What are these all music related? Chris: Haha James: Cause if it is, I'll just send you a letter of all my favorite "tunes" Chris: Haha. No this is the last one. James: Ok good. (Silence) Chris: You gonna answer? James: Answer what? Chris: My question. James: Oh, yeah haha. Ok. This is a lame session. Chris: Haha. Just answer it. James: Ok. Haha. Jazz flute. Chris: Ok. Favorite animal? James: The woman. Chris: HAHAHAHA I'm not sure if I can even record this now! What are our woman readers going to think of this when they read this? James: They will think to themselves, "My God, this James Warhawk is by far the greatest, most incredible man to have ever lived!" Chris: Haha ok. So what is your favorite pair of pants? James: My nice loose fit, Hawaiin cargo shorts. Chris: So do you like Hawaiin shirts and walks on beaches as well then? James: Oh yeah man! I will be in paradise this summer when I go there! Chris: Awesome. Do you have any pets? and I heard you had a secret daughter, do you want to release any information on her? James: I have many pet sharks, and I probably have many illegitamite children. Chris: Haha ok. Why are you a pirate? Like, what is your story? James: I'm not a pirate, just a man with nothing more fun to do. Chris: Except for long walks on the beaches. James: And drinking rum of course. Chris: Haha of course. James: Yep. Chris: Well thank you James. This has been eye opening. James: Yup. Chris: Well I'll be leaving now. James: Yep. Chris: Need anything? James: Yep. Chris: What? James: Rum please. Chris: Ok. Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Parliament Members Category:Pirate Lord Category:POTCO